


Tulkoon rauha

by Televa



Series: Traagiset Pojat [5]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Secret Marriage
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Ilta hämärsi jo, mutta Riitaoja pysyi päättäväisesti makuullaan pihakeinussa. Lehto makasi hänen sylissään kasvot kaulan notkoa vasten, rauhaantuneesta hengittämisestä huolimatta edelleen hereillä.





	Tulkoon rauha

**Author's Note:**

> Kolmas osa tässä AU:ssa, suosittelen lukemaan edelliset osat mut menee tää ihan tälleenkin. Pohjautuu jonkin verran Lehnsherryn kanssa kehittelemiimme pääkanuunoihin!
> 
> En saa tästä rahaa, kunhan leikin yadda yadda yadda, kyl te tiijätte hei. Mut tavottaa Tumblussa @ too-spoopy-to-be-frukd, ja tän löytää myös sieltä!

Toukokuun loppu oli aina kaunis, mutta tänä vuonna se tuntui niin paljon kirkkaammalta ja pyhemmältä kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Nurmikko oli yhdessä yössä herännyt eloon, vehertynyt kuin mitään talvea ei koskaan olisi ollutkaan. Pihakoivut työnsivät silmua oksistaan, vihersivät ja loivat näkösuojaa piilottaen heidän pienen tönönsä muulta maailmalta. Läheiseltä pellolta leijaili lannoitteen tuoksu, joka tarttui vaatteisiin ja hiuksiin kuin vanha rakastaja.

Riitaoja hymyili leveästi, sillä tuota tuoksua hän oli kaivannut koko kylmän talven. Se edusti uutta puhdasta ruokaa, uutta satoa ja päättäväistä jatkuvuutta. Sodat olivat takana, ja valtakunta rakensi itseään takaisin. Puolikas tiilinmurikka kerrallaan se korjasi perustuksiaan, kohottautui ylöspäin, vahvistui. Kansakunta oli lyöty, mutta se selvisi kaikesta huolimatta. Mutta millä hinnalla, sitä hän ei halunnut ajatella. Oli helpompi keskittyä nykyhetkeen ja unohtaa kaikki kauheudet, kranaatinsirpaleista silpoutuneet ruumiit ja mätänevät raajat. Vielä joku päivä hän pystyisi käsittelemään siellä jossain alati jatkunutta ahdistustaan ja pelkoaan, mutta ei nyt.

Nyt oli aika rauhoittua ja hengittää uudestisyntynyttä kesää.

Ilta hämärsi jo, mutta Riitaoja pysyi päättäväisesti makuullaan pihakeinussa. Lehto makasi hänen sylissään kasvot kaulan notkoa vasten, rauhaantuneesta hengittämisestä huolimatta edelleen hereillä. Hän piirteli käsi Riitaojan paidan alla etusormellaan kuvioita pitkin tämän selkää, oli vain hiljaa ihan siinä kiinni. Ei heillä ollut kiirettä mihinkään, ei mitään pelkoa mistään. Olihan siinä jo vähän viileähkö oleskella minuuttien valuessa kohti oikeaa yötä, mutta kyllä se jääkylmän tehdashallin voitti. Riitaoja painautui tiukemmin kiinni Lehtoon, siirsi kätensä hipsuttamaan tämän hiuksia. Sormi ei lopettanut liikettään, vaan jatkoi omien ratojensa kuljeskelua pehmeää ihoa vasten.

Laskevan auringon karannut säde osui rautasormukseen, joka tehtaalla ja ihmisten ilmoilla lepäsi ketjussa Riitaojan paidan alla. Mutta nyt he olivat kotona, joten sormus oli siirtynyt jo kotimatkalla takaisin oikealle paikalleen vasempaan nimettömään. Eihän se virallista ollut, ei tulisi koskaan olemaankaan, mutta heille se riitti. Ehkä jossain toisessa aikajanassa he olisivat voineet pitääkin kirkkohäät tai marssia maistraattiin, mutta koska maailma lepäsi kuten lepäsi, tämän täytyi riittää. Olivat he valat vannoneet, ihan kaikessa hiljaisuudessa ja kahdestaan, ja leiponeet kakun joka maistui paremmalta kuin miltä näytti. He olivat jo kauan sitten oppineet, että piti ottaa se mitä annettiin.

Viereiseltä koulun kentältä kantautui lasten kirkaisuja ja naurua, kun hekin pääsivät pitkän odotuksen jälkeen ulos potkimaan palloa pienen liikuntasalin sijasta.

“Perkeleen kakarat, pää kiinni“, Lehto mutisi itsekseen saaden Riitaojan hymähtämään. Hän ei voinut hyvänäkään päivänä sietää tuollaisia elämöiviä natiaisia, ne olivat aina tiellä ja aiheuttamassa ongelmia missä kulkivatkaan.

“Noh noh Toivoseni, anna lasten leikkiä“, hän vastasi ja jatkoi ilkikurisesti: “Voiaanhan me huamen mennä itekki tonne kentälle temmeltään jos sä haluut.“

Hän ei voinut olla naurahtamasta ajatukselle, ja sai palkinnoksi pistävän katseen josta kuitenkin uupui kaikki oikea uhkaavuus.

“...Idiootti.“

“Ehkä, mutta rakastat silti“, Riitaoja heitti saman tien takaisin ääni kepeänä. Hän oli jo tottunut näihin pieniin moitesanoihin ja ymmärsi, että jollain omituisella lehtomaisella tavalla ne olivat verrattavissa hellittelynimiin. Lehto kohotti päätään ja painoi pienen suukon toisen leukapieleen ennen kuin suuteli kunnolla suulle. Riitaojan huulet olivat hieman kuivat ja pehmeät, mutta niin tutut vasten hänen omiaan. Aika menetti jälleen merkityksensä, kun he uppoutuivat toisiinsa.

“Niin rakastankin, aivan helvetin paljon“, Lehto sanoi nojatessaan taaksepäin. Hän otti kätensä pois Riitaojan selältä, viileä ilma tuntui pistävältä lämmön kadottua, ja nosti sen hyväilemään tämän poskea. Eilen leikattu sänki oli kasvanut jo hieman takaisin, ja iho tuntui karhealta sormenpäitä vasten. Riitaoja hymyili sitä samaa typerää hymyään, jota oli hymyillyt koko ikänsä, ja Lehto tunsi pakahtuvansa tuon lämpimän katseen alla. Miten hänelle oli sittenkin siunaantunut näin paljon onnea, vastoin kaikkia ja kaikkien odotuksia…?

Riitaoja kumartui suutelemaan häntä uudestaan. Ote Lehdon hiuksissa muuttui nopeasti hellästä vaativaksi, ja käsi poskella siirtyi takaisin paidan alle. Riitaoja henkäisi terävästi, kun Lehto nipisti nänniä ja näykkäisi alahuulta. Hän suuteli takaisin ahnaasti, ja ihan vain ajakseen toisen sekaisin halusta juoksutti kynsiään koko matkalta tämän alaselästä lapaluiden väliin. Hän sai palkinnokseen kiihtyneitä, lyhyitä henkäyksiä huuliaan vasten, kun Lehto kiemurteli mielihyvästä, yrittäen painautua samanaikaisesti lähemmäksi Riitaojan rintakehää ja kättä. Hän tyytyi kompromissina jatkamaan suutelemista.

Pienen iäisyyden jälkeen Riitaoja kohottautui istumaan. Hänen huulensa olivat punaiset ja hieman turvoksissa. Poskille oli kohonnut pieni puna ja hänen hiuksensa olivat valloittavasti sekaisin, sojottaen jokaiseen suuntaan. Lehto ei voinut kuin olla tyytyväinen kädenjälkeensä. Riitaoja katsoi häntä kuumeisin silmin puoliksi suljettujen luomien alta.

Jossain kaukana visersi lintuparvi, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei kuullut sitä.

“Toivo, sänkyyn. Nyt“, Riitaoja sanoi päättäväisesti ja nosti Lehdon syliinsä. Tämä älähti yllätyksestä, mutta risti automaattisesti kätensä toisen niskan taakse. Riitaoja paransi otettaan ja painui sisälle potkaisten etuoven jalallaan kiinni.

Kyllä sen pyörätuolin voi hakea aamullakin, hän ajatteli, ja kaappasi toisen uuteen suudelmaan. 

  
  
  



End file.
